Speak no evil
by dog-star1
Summary: Harry & companys 5th year. Voldemort murders Dumbledores daughter & his grandaughter Eliza, must come to Hogwarts .There she is befriended by the gang & they learn that she is not what she seems.H/G,Hr/R & George/Eliza.PG-13 for violence & languange.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue 

The Farnaygem Codex 

Six of her number gone. An unfinished half-life left behind. They left the world during its darkest hour. One by one their number dwindled. Leaving one behind to shoulder the burden, for she was the strongest and must prevail. Learn to live, to love and to forget. She must blaze a path through destiny's curse. She alone is the chosen one. Given the power to play god she must use it wisely. Under the guidance of her appointed mentor. Unaware of her powers till she looses her mother, her rock, her foundation her world. Her fury will be unleashed and along with those who are true of heart she will fight an unspeakable evil and diminish those not of heart. She shall be our saviour, for we the oracles have spoken. Carved the magic of those before her into flesh and bone. She shall live in dangerous times where the world is fighting chaos. She shall save us for she is the fidus-a-um-animi.

We have spoken the truth. Our will be done this is the prophecy of Eraneu, for he is the father of magic and the order of the six. We died so that she may bring better times.

This is the word.

(A/N: Dumbledore will explain this later on…I hope.)

Chapter One: Shock-Horror

Eliza walked in the door and placed her bag down gently in the entry hall. She paused and breathed in the smell of her home. God I miss this place she thought. Thank god I get the rest of the year off. I should come back at Easter and Christmas next year as well as summer break. I mean SSM is like my second home but things are different now. Mum worries so much about me but she shouldn't bother, she's the one Voldemort wants especially with her being the Minister of Magic and being Dumbledore's daughter…Eliza broke off her ramble of thoughts and stepped into the lounge room and screamed.

Halfway across the world Harry Potter sat up in bed. Drenched in sweat he leaped out of bed and began kneading his forehead with long fingers. That couldn't have been a vision he thought, Voldemort had never used a knife to kill someone. Harry tried to remember the dream. The girl, Eliza was her name, had walked through the door stood in the hall for awhile thinking about something called SSM and that her mum should worry about her self because she was the Minister of Magic and Dumbledore's daughter and then she had walked into the living room and saw a woman, her mother, in pieces on the floor. Maybe it was dream but what if it wasn't? He would write to Dumbledore. Just in case.

How was he going to do this? Harry sat down and began to write:

__

Dear Professor Dumbledore

Last night I had a dream about Voldemort and then I woke up because my scar hurt. In my dream a girl named Eliza came home and found Voldemort sitting in her living room with a knife in his hands. Her mother was dead .I hate to have to inform you of this if you don't already know but I think Eliza is your grandaughter and that her mother was your daughter.

Your's sincerely Harry Potter.

Harry put down his quill and sent Hedwig to Professor Dumbledore and hoped into bed, but sleep didn't come.

(A/N: arghhh! I have an extreme case of writer's block! I had the second chapter written except it doesn't fit anymore. : ( oh well! Pleeeeeeeeeeeze review cos this is my first fic and I have no idea wether I should continue with it! All advice is appreciated even bad stuff!)

verus -a -um [true , real, genuine; truthful, veracious; just, reasonable]. N. as subst. [truth, reality; right, duty]; 'veri similis', [likely, probable]. N. nom. as adv. verum, [but yet, still, however]; strengthened, verumtamen (verun-), [notwithstanding, nevertheless]. N. abl. as adv. vero, [in truth, indeed, in fact]; in a climax, [even, indeed]; ironically, [to be sure]; adversative, [but indeed, but in fact]. Adv. vere, [truly, really, rightly]. 

veritas -atis f. [the truth , reality; truthfulness, telling of truth]; in gen. [honesty]. 


	2. Grieve

(A/N: I think I forgot to explain some stuff in the previous chapter. Eliza lives in Australia so her mum is Minister of Magic over there and SSM is Sydney School of Magic.* means there gonna be a flashback.)

Chapter 2: Grieve

Eliza awoke the next morning in Prince Sponars Hospital for Magical Accidents and Diseases. Her eyes travelled around the room until they came to rest on her grandfather, he was snoozing in an uncomfortable looking hospital chair. "Grandpa? What happened? Why am I hear? " Eliza asked. Dumbledore jolted out of his snooze and jumped up. "Eliza your awake!" he said. "Where's mum? "Eliza asked looking confused and worried about were her mother was. Dumbledore looked grave and sat back down, Eliza gasped "Voldemort killed her didn't he. Now I remember…"

*"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh" Eliza screamed as her eyes darted around her living room, passing over the blood stained carpet and coming to rest on the man sitting on her lounge with a knife in his hands. He wasn't actually recognisable as a human but Eliza knew who he was. Overcoming the fear that was growing in her stomach and threatened to completely stop her functioning properly, Eliza spoke "What did you do…?"The man got up." Don't worry you will find out soon enough" he sneered his scarlet eyes glinting maliciously.

Something deep inside Eliza awoke and a fury that Eliza knew was not her own overcame her. She pushed aside her fear and rushed at Voldemort smashing her fist into his nose, as her hand connected with Voldemort's face she felt a power she had never felt before rushing through every part of her body. Voldemort's white skin and snake like nose crumpled beneath her hand. Eliza bought her other hand up and used it in a sweeping gesture, which sent Voldemort flying across the room, coming to a halt next to the TV. "LEAVE" Eliza cried and he did. *

"Eliza? Are you okay? Perhaps I should go you've bin through quite an ordeal "Dumbledore was speaking, Eliza snapped out of her memories and came into the present." No stay…. How did I do that?" asked Eliza." Do that? I assume you are referring to the incident with Voldemort last night were u discovered your powers.". "Powers? How do you know what happened last night?" Eliza wondered. 

Dumbledore spoke "Last night when the mediwizards found you we brought you back here and gave you some veritaserum, you told me about everything that had happened and then we gave you a potion for a dreamless sleep. And the powers as you call them. You'd best make your self comfortable as you are in for a story." Eliza let herself plop back against her pillows as Dumbledore began. "At the start of the magical world the Father of Magic, Eraneu and the six oracles gathered together. They combined their powers and sent them into the future to be used in a time where the magical world was hanging in the balance. They were sent to you Eliza."

"Ummmm, okay. Can I send them back or something? "

Dumbledore chuckled "No Eliza you cant do that. They were sent to you because you are a direct descendent of Eraneu. His blood flows through your veins and because of this you are the only one strong enough to handle the immense power that this magic has."

"Shit…."Eliza murmured softly. "Okay then what am I supposed to do with them then?"

"Defeat Voldemort of course." Dumbledore said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Man this keeps getting better and better." Eliza stated.

"Yes things are looking pretty bad at the moment Eliza but life will get better. Ill shall be going now, you need time alone to grieve." Dumbledore stood and was about to open the door-"Wait! "Dumbledore stopped "These powery things, what can I do with them? " Eliza asked. "Even the wisest can not tell. You have the power of the 7 strongest wizard and witches in your fingertips Eliza. With time you will become in tune with them and your surroundings. But for now I suggest you rest and if you refuse to rest then perhaps you should explore your new powers." And with that Dumbledore left.

Eliza sat stunned, then the shock of loosing her mother hit her, she cried like she had never cried before. Grief engulfed Eliza as she sat in her hospital bed. Eliza stared out the window not seeing the view outside her room. She knew where she was but it didn't register. Nothing did. Eliza stayed like this all day. Not noticing when the nurse bought in her lunch. It wasn't until her Nanna burst in through the door that she broke out of her catatonic like state. "Nanna!" cried Eliza.

"Oh Eliza…." said her grandmother before bursting into tears. Eliza and her Nan spent the night crying and remembering things that they had done with her mum. By the time morning came Eliza felt that she was ready to deal. She wanted revenge and she was gonna get it.

(A/N: Thanks for reading. Pleeze review. This was gonna go on for a bit more but it just seemed like it should end hear. I had written a completely different chapter for 3 but I don't think its gonna work out so I'm gonna write it again, which could take awhile cos I have this spazzy finger that I can bend so typing is kinda one handed and slow. Thanks to Blondie in Disguise, darkhaven, Rose Rovente, luisa and Keladry of mindelan for reviewing your advice was sooo appreciated. I'm hoping the next chapter will be fair long and will introduce Eliza to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and George and Fred.)

The Farnaygem Codex 

Six of her number gone. An unfinished half-life left behind. They left the world during its darkest hour. One by one their number dwindled. Leaving one behind to shoulder the burden, for she was the strongest and must prevail. Learn to live, to love and to forget. She must blaze a path through destiny's curse. She alone is the chosen one. Given the power to play god she must use it wisely. Under the guidance of her appointed mentor. Unaware of her powers till she looses her mother, her rock, her foundation her world. Her fury will be unleashed and along with those who are true of heart she will fight an unspeakable evil and diminish those not of heart. She shall be our saviour, for we the oracles have spoken. Carved the magic of those before her into flesh and bone. She shall live in dangerous times where the world is fighting chaos. She shall save us for she is the fidus-a-um-animi.

We have spoken the truth. Our will be done this is the prophecy of Eraneu, for he is the father of magic and the order of the six. We died so that she may bring better times.

This is the word.


End file.
